


Sing to me

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: "Just sing to me"





	

“Lena!” Kara whined. “I’m ill.” Lena laughed at the girl who was pouting in bed.

“Which is why I’m here to look after you, this is what happens when someone blows their powers out,” Lena teased, leaning down to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. She then flipped the covers up and snuggled into bed next to Kara and held her. “You haven’t slept.”

“It’s hard when you’re sneezing brains Lena.”

“That’s gross.”

“You’re gross.” Lena shook her head smiling and rolled her eyes.

“Try and nap at least,” Lena said compromising. Kara huffed.

“Sing.”

“Huh?”

“Sing me to sleep.”

“Kara . . .”

“Please? It’s so comforting, it’ll put me to sleep. Plus I’ll pout again, and you know you can’t resist that,” Kara smiled cheekily.

“That’s a cold move Danvers, you know that face of yours is my weakness.”

“I know, I use it to my advantage.”

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey . . .”_

 

Lena opened the door to Kara’s apartment and found her crying on the sofa. “Oh, darling what is it?” she asked sitting next to her and gathering Kara into her arms.

“I was watching, I was watching Lilo and Stitch and- and he went this is my family, it’s small and-,” Kara sniffed loudly stopping her half way through the sentence.

“And broken but still good,” Lena finished for her grinning and the blonde who was crumpled into her arms over a Disney film.

“It was so beautiful,” she hiccupped. “But so sad.” Lena stroked Kara’s hair and began humming to her. “Sing louder,” Kara said quietly.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey . . .”_

 

Kara had Lena in her arms. The chaos around them had stopped and the people that were left on the street after the attack all watched the couple in silence. Lena smiled up at Kara with ragged breaths and wiped the tears falling from Kara’s eyes. “Lena please,” Kara whispered. “We still have so much we need to do, we have it all planned out remember.” Lena nodded.

“You said you’d fly me to Paris and we can be that gross couple in front of the Eiffel Tower,” Lena replied weakly.

“And then we’d go straight to England and find all the places that they filmed Harry Potter, and then to Ireland, just for you,” Kara said smiling through the tears.

“I think, I think I might need a rain check on that my darling,” she stuttered.

“No,” Kara said shaking her head. “No you’re not allowed to take a rain check, we promised each other forever.”

“In another lifetime perhaps, but it’s okay, I know we’re together in that lifetime because we’re together in all of them. And we last in those ones.”

“Lena,” Kara sobbed out.

“Shh, just- just sing to me.” Kara took a deep breath; it was her turn to sing to Lena.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey . . .”_ Kara felt it as Lena took her last breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, the whole city heard the screams of anguish as Supergirl lost her whole world for the second time.

_“ . . . You’ll never know dear how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away."_

**Author's Note:**

> im not actually sure how good this is but im posting it anyway   
> tell me what else to do @wellpuffmycream on tumblr


End file.
